Kisara's Reincarnation
by KESA Alexandria
Summary: Kaiba runs into a girl in the 21st century after he flight from Egypt. She looks oddly familiar, but from where? Does she hide a familiar secret from Kaiba's ancient past, or is it another Hocus Pocus mind trick?
1. Mysterious Visitor

I sat in my office staring out my window. I just arrived back from Egypt with the dweeb patrol and, quite frankly, it hasn't been restful. Ever since I left, I couldn't get that girl out of my head. Does her spirit really live inside my card? And that Pharaoh! Dueling for Yugi all these years. No. I can't go soft now. It's all a trick.

"Mr. Kaiba."

"What, Roland?"

"There is someone who wants to see you, sir," Roland answered.

I sighed. "Bring him in..."

My back stayed to the door as I looked out the window. I didn't see who came in.

"Excuse me," said a sweet voice.

_Definately not a "him," _I confirmed.

"I-I," she stumbled.

Enough was enough.

"What do you wa--" I stopped short as I turned around to face her.

She had long, black hair that went to her mid-back. She wore a blue halter and long, white pants. As much as this would attract others, I was more puzzled with her eyes. Blue. Not just any shade of blue, but the deepest, brightest blue I have laid eyes on.

I pondered to myself.

_I've seen her somewhere before...but where?_


	2. Kisara is Reborn

I stared at the boy in front of me. He looked dumb struck like he'd just see a ghost. Then again, he probably has, hasn't he?

–

I remember when I first came back into this world. My spirit was locked away in captivity for 5000 years. I thought I'd never see the light again. Day after day, in that old man's shop, waiting to be freed. When all seemed lost, it happened. The card my spirit was in was ripped in two and my soul was free. I looked at my hero and saw a familiar, brown haired boy.

_Seto._

I couldn't believe it was him! I had to see him and tell him how I really felt, but how? I was merely a spirit. My earthly body was long gone. I had to find SOMETHING!

I went to a nearby cemetery and examined the bodies closely. They were all missing eyes, arms, or legs. Nothing was working.

_What are the chances I'd find an in tact corpse?_

I stared in the distance. A funeral was happening and the corpse was just being lowered into the dirt. The crowd around the coffin left, and I immediately seized my chance. I read the caption on the tombstone to see the name of the girl. She died in a car-crash. She looked all of 17. Poor thing. I examined the body. She was absolutely beautiful! And there she was, getting ready to become a meal for the bugs. I couldn't let her body go to waste. I found my new host.

I hunted down where Seto was currently living. It was a fairly, large building. Even bigger than the pyramids I knew and loved. I entered...

–

We stood still for a long time. He eventually broke the awkward silence.

"Who are you?"

I froze. I couldn't tell him my real name. He'd never believe me. Then, I remembered. The name of the girl...

"Silvia," I lied.

He cocked an eyebrow.

_He's not buying it, _I thought. I bit my lip and waited for the worst.


	3. Fine you can stay

_Silvia?_ _I've seen this girl somewhere before. But where?_

I stared at the girl in front of me. She stared at her feet as though she was waiting for me to kick her out.

"Where do you live?" I asked her.

"_I have no home_" she mumbled.

Sounded familiar enough. Mokuba and I were in the same position once before. Still, that didn't mean I would cry to her and invite her in with open arms. I know she is hiding something. For all I know, this could be an act.

"Seto!"

"What Mokuba? I'm busy," I replied to my younger brother.

Mokuba looked up at Silvia.

"Who is this, Seto?" Mokuba asked. "Don't tell me you finally got a girlfriend!"

I felt my face getting hot with anger. Mokuba must've gotten the lousy timing from my father's side. The girl laughed.

"Your brother is cute," she smiled.

"Is she staying with us?" Mokuba asked. "I heard she doesn't have a place to stay!"

"No," I replied.

"Oh, come on, bro! PLEASE!"

There he goes with the puppy dog eyes again. He gets more like Wheeler every day. Still, he knows that's my one and only weakness, so I gave in.

"Fine..."

"Oh! Thank you!" Silvia cried.

Out of nowhere, she hugged me.

"I said you can stay here!" I yelled. "That doesn't mean we'll be the best of friends."

She let me go. I could tell this wouldn't be a quiet stay.

I went up to my new room. It was beautiful. Blue walls and fine linens. I sat on the bed and thought. How could I tell Seto it was me after I lied to him. He thinks I'm someone else. He'd never recognize me in this body. But what else could I do? I had no other body.

A man with green hair and sunglasses came in.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" he asked.

I was rather hungry. I nodded yes.

"Very well," he said. "Mr. Kaiba will prepare you a seat."

_Kaiba?_

"But, I do ask you change."

"I have no other clothes," I replied.

He went into another room. He came back with gowns.

"They are Mr. Kaiba's mother's gowns. You may borrow one."

"Will she mind?"

The man left the room.

I didn't know Seto had a mother. Wait...did he?


End file.
